wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Przerwana blokada/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: VIII. Ucieczka. Miss Jenny z niecierpliwością wyglądała powrotu kapitana; ujrzawszy go zaś niezdołała wymówić ani jédnego wyrazu; oczy tylko utkwiła weń z wyrazem zapytania. James Playfair i Crockston powiedzieli jéj tylko o uwięzieniu pana Halliburtt, tudzież że jenerał Beauregard źle był względem niego usposobiony, w końcu kapitan dodał: — Pan Halliburtt jest uwięziony, więc uwolnienie jego staje się trudniejszém; ale przysięgam pani, iż zrobię co do mnie należy i że Delfin nie opuści portu Charlestown, dopóki ojciec pani nie będzie na jego pokładzie. — Dziękuję panu, rzekła miss Jenny, dziękuję z całéj duszy! Na to słowa serce Jamesa mocniéj zabiło. Przybliżył się on do miss Jenny ze zwilżonem okiem i być może iż wyznał by jéj co czuje, gdyby nie wdał się w to Crockston. — Nie czas teraz rozczulać się! Radźmy co tu począć. — Czy masz jaki plan? zapytała miss Jenny. — Ja zawsze mam plan, odrzekł Crockston; to moja specyalność. — Ale czy dobry? — Doskonały! wszyscy waszyngtońscy ministrowie nie utworzyliby lepszego. Pan Halliburtt jest już tak dobrze jak na naszym pokładzie. Crockston mówił to z taką pewnością, iż mógłby przekonać największego niedowiarka. — Słuchamy więc, rzekł James Playfair. — Dobrze. Pan, panie kapitanie, udasz się do jenerała Beauregard i zażądasz od niego przysługi, której ci pewno nieodmówi. — Jakiej? — Powiesz mu że na statku twoim masz jednego nicponia, łotra niepoprawnego, który podczas żeglugi podmawiał osadę do buntu, i będziesz prosił o pozwolenie przytrzymania go w twierdzy, dopóki parowiec nie odpłynie; a następnie wydania ci go; chcesz bowiem zabrać tego hultaja z sobą, by został ukarany według całéj surowości praw angielskich. — Zgoda, rzekł James Playfair; zrobię co chcesz i sądzę że jenerał Beauregard nieodmówi mojéj proźbie. — O tém niema co wątpić. — Ale, rzekł kapitan, nierozumiem w tém jednéj jeszcze rzeczy. — Czego, naprzykład? — Kto ma być tym hultajem? — Widzisz go pan przed sobą! — O szlachetny Crockstonie! zawołała Jenny, ujmując drobnemi swemi rączkami żylaste ręce przywiązanego sługi. — Idź, Crockstonie, dodał James Playfair; teraz pojmuję już ciebie i ubolewam tylko iż sam niemogę zastąpić twego miejsca. — Niech każdy z nas robi co może, odrzekł Crockston, na mojém miejscu kapitan nie potrafiłby sobie dać rady. Będziesz pan miał jeszcze niemało kłopotu, jak będziemy odpływać z Charlestownu pod działowemi strzałami południowców i unionistów; tego to znowu ja bym nie potrafił. — No, mów dalej. — Otóż ja zostanę osadzony w twierdzy, rozpoznam ją i będę wiedział jak się wziąść do rzeczy. Tymczasem pan będziesz ładował bawełnę na statek i pokończysz twe kupieckie interesa. — Eh! mniejsza o nie! — Jakto mniejsza? a co powie stryj Wincenty? Odrabiajmy jednocześnie obie sprawy. To usunie podejrzenia. Ale śpieszmy. Czy możesz pan być gotów za sześć dni? — Mogę. — A więc niech Delfin będzie gotów do drogi na 22gi stycznia. — Będzie gotów. — Wieczorem tego dnia wyszlij pan czółno z najlepszemi wioślarzami do White-Point, na końcu miasta; tam zaczekajcie do godziny dziewiątéj, a ujrzycie pana Halliburtt i swego najniższego sługę. — Ale jakimże sposobem zdołasz wyswobodzić pana Halliburtt i sam umknąć z twierdzy? — To już moja rzecz! — Zacny Crockstonie! zawołała miss Jenny; narażasz twe życie dla uratowania mego ojca! — Niech się panienka nie troszczy o mnie; nic nie narażam. — Kiedyż mam cię uwięzić? zapytał James Playfair. — Natychmiast. Demoralizuję panu osadę... rozumiesz pan?... tu niema czasu do stracenia... — Może chcesz pieniędzy? w twierdzy mogą one przydać ci się. — Pieniędzy! dla przekupienia straży?... to za drogie, bo za głupie. Nie! mam inne sposoby, pewniejsze. Wszakże dobrze by było miéć kilka dollarów... nieźle czasem napić się czego. — Albo podpoić dozorującego. — Nie! podpiły dozorca domyślnym się staje... nie! nie!... powiadam państwu że mam swój plan. Pozwólcie mi go wykonać. — Masz, oto, dziesięć dollarów. — To zawiele; ale oddam panu resztę. — Jesteś zatém gotów? — Golów stać się wierutnym łotrem. — Do rzeczy więc! — Do rzeczy! — Crockstonie, rzekła młoda dziewczyna wzruszonym głosem, jesteś najlepszym w świecie człowiekiem. — Temu to bym się dziwił, odrzekł amerykanin, śmiejąc się szczerze. Ale, ale, kapitanie! jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz! — Jaka? — Jeżeliby jenerał zaproponował ci powieszenie twego łotra?... bo to u tych wojskowych nietrudno o podobne propozycye... — Cóż wtedy? — Zażądaj pan przynajmniéj czasu do namysłu. — Dobrze. Tegoż samego dnia, ku zdumieniu całéj załogi Delfina, Crockston, skuty na rękach i nogach, przewieziony został na ląd pod strażą dziesięciu marynarzy, a w pół godziny potém na żądanie kapitana, pomimo energicznego oporu, odprowadzony do twierdzy. Następnych dni windy parowe pracowały bez przerwy, wyładowując z Delfina towary europejskie. Ludność miejska z zajęciem przypatrywała się téj czynności i dopomagała majtkom. James Playfair ciągle był przy tém obecny, zachęcając robotników. We trzy dni potém, 18 stycznia, pierwsze paki bawełny poczęto znosić na statek. Chociaż kapitana mniéj już to teraz obchodziło, zawsze jednak dom Playfair i spółka, robił doskonały interes, nakupiwszy towaru za bezcen. O Crockstonie nie miano żadnych wiadomości. Jenny była okropnie niespokojna. James Playfair dodawał jéj otuchy ile mógł. — Na tym człowieku, mówił, polegam najzupełniéj; jestto sługa bardzo przywiązany; pani, która go znasz lepiéj odemnie, powinnabyś ufność tę jeszcze mocniéj podzielać. Za trzy dni ojciec przyciśnie panią do swojego serca — wierz pani memu słowu. — Ach! panie James, zawołała Jenny, jakim sposobem potrafię ci odwdzięczyć za wszystko co robisz dla mnie? jak ja i mój ojciec potrafimy spłacić ten dług wdzięczności? — Powiem pani o tém, gdy będziemy na angielskich wodach, odpowiedział młody kapitan. Jenny chwilę nań popatrzyła, potém spuściła oczy, łzów pełne, i odeszła do swéj kajuty. James Playfair spodziewał się iż Jenny nie będzie nic siedziała o okropném położeniu, w jakiém znajduje się jéj ojciec, dopóki ten nie uniknie ostatecznie niebezpieczeństwa; ale przypadek zrządził iż mimowolna niedyskrecya jednego z majtków wykryła jéj całą prawdę. Odpowiedź gabinetu richmondzkiego nadeszła sztafetą, która zdołała przekraść się przez nieprzyjacielskie forpoczty. Odpowiedź ta zawierała dekret, skazujący na śmierć Jonathana Halliburtt; na drugi dzień po jéj otrzymaniu zacny ten obywatel miał być rozstrzelany. Wiadomość o tém rozeszła się po mieście, a jeden z majtków przyniósł ją na pokład Delfina. Człowiek ten uwiadomił o tém kapitana, nie podejrzewając że miss Jenny słyszy go. Młoda dziewczyna krzyknęła przerażona i padła bez zmysłów na pokład. James Playfair zaniósł ją do kajuty i wkrótce zdołał przywrócić do życia. Otworzywszy oczy panna Halliburtt ujrzała przed sobą kapitana, który położywszy palec na ustach zalecał jéj milczenie. Jenny miała siłę stłumić swą boleść, a James Playfair szepnął jéj do ucha: — Jenny! za dwie godziny ojciec pani będzie tu na pokładzie, albo ratując go sam zginę. Potém wyszedł na pokład i powiedział sam do siebie: — Muszę go uwolnić, choćbym miał to przypłacić własném życiem! Nadeszła chwila działania. Od rana Delfin ukończył ładowanie bawełny; składy węgla także były napełnione. Za dwie godziny mógł odpłynąć. James Playfair kazał wypłynąć z North commercial wharf na środek zatoki i widocznie gotował się do skorzystania z odpływu morza. Siódma godzina wybiła gdy kapitan opuścił kajutę panny Halliburtt i począł gotować się do drogi. Do téj pory tajemnica była ściśle zachowana między nim, Crockstonem i miss Jenny; ale teraz wypadało przypuścić do niéj p. Mathew; James Playfair uczynił to bezzwłocznie. P. Mathew nie robił żadnych uwag; a tylko zapylał: — Czy na dziewiątą godzinę? — Na dziewiątą, odrzekł kapitan. Każ pan natychmiast rozniecić ogień pod kotłami. — Dobrze, kapitanie. — Delfin stoi na kotwicy; odetniemy ją by nie tracić czasu. — Dobrze! — Na szczycie wielkiego masztu każesz pan umieścić światło; noc jest ciemna, a mgła wzmaga się; trzeba się mieć na ostrożności, byśmy niezabłądzili powracając. Poczynając od godziny dziewiątéj każesz pan dzwonić. — Rozkazy kapitana zostaną najściśléj wypełnione. — A teraz, panie Mathew, dodał James, każ spuścić na wodę łódź i umieść w niéj sześciu najlepszych naszych wioślarzy; popłynę do White-Point. Polecam jego staraniom pannę Halliburtt podczas mojéj nieobecności — i niech was Bóg ma w swojéj opiece, panie Mathew. — Niech Bóg nas ma w swojéj opiece, odrzekł na to pomocnik kapitana. Potém wydał potrzebne rozkazy. W kilka minut spuszczono łódkę na wodę. James Playfair, pożegnawszy pannę Halliburtt po raz ostatni, wskoczył do łodzi; odpływając mógł widziéć jak kłęby czarnego dymu, buchające z kominów Delfina, zlewały się z mgłą zalegającą zatokę. Ciemność była głęboka, cisza na morzu zupełna; kilka zaledwie światełek wśród mgły błyszczało. James Playfair ujął ster i skierował łódź prosto do While-Point, odległego o dwie mile. Ósma wybiła na zegarach Charlestownu, gdy przód łodzi uderzył o nadbrzeżne pale. Do umówionej z Crockstonem chwili pozostawała godzina jeszcze. Wybrzeże było zupełnie puste. O w pół do dziewiątéj dało się słyszéć w pobliżu stąpanie; James Playfair wyszedł na brzeg rozkazawszy swym ludziom trzymać wiosła w pogotowiu. Uszedłszy zaledwie dziesięć kroków spotkał się z patrolem. Na ten widok dobył z zapasa rewolwer, by go użyć w razie potrzeby. Kapral podszedł ku niemu i zapytał: — Co to za łódź? — Z Delfina odrzekł młodzieniec. — A pan kto jesteś? — Kapitan James Playfair. — Sądziłem żeś pan już odpłynął ku kanałom. — Powinienbym już odpłynąć... ale... — Ale co? pytał daléj kapral nalegająco. Nagle zabłysła Jamesowi myśl szczęśliwa, i odrzekł: — Jeden z moich majtków jest zamknięty w twierdzy; tylko com o nim niezapomniał; na szczęście przyszedł mi on na myśl w porę jeszcze, — posłałem więc ludzi by mi go przyprowadzono. — A! to ten łotr!... i chcesz go pan odwieść do Anglii? — Tak jest. — Można by go jednak powiesić tak dobrze tu jak i tam, powiedział kapral, śmiejąc się ze swego dowcipu. — Bezwątpienia, odrzekł James Playfair; lepiéj jednak gdy rzecz ta odbędzie się w porządku legalnym. — Szczęśliwéj drogi, kapitanie! strzeż się pan bateryi na wyspie Morris! — Dziękuję za przestrogę. Sądzę, że gdy mi się udało wejść to i odpłynąć potrafię. Patrol odszedł, i znowu wszystko umilkło na wybrzeżu. Wkrótce wybiła dziewiąta. Była to umówiona godzina; kapitanowi serce mocniéj w piersiach zakołatało. Wtém dał się słyszeć świst; James odpowiedział nań i czekał, nadstawiwszy ucha i ludziom swym zalecając milczenie. Na brzegu ukazał się człowiek w grubym paltocie, oglądający się na wszystkie strony; James podbiegł ku niemu. — Pan Halliburtt? zapytał. — Ja nim jestem, odrzekł człowiek w paltocie. — Bogu niech będę dzięki! zawołał kapitan. Siadajmy wiec do łodzi nie tracąc czasu! Ale gdzie Crockston? — Crockston? zapytał p. Halliburtt zdumiony. — Człowiek, który pana wyswobodził, który go tu przyprowadził, służący pana, Crockston? — Przyprowadził mię tu stróż więzienny, odrzekł p. Halliburtt. — Stróż więzienny! zawołał James Playfair, nierozumiejąc coby to znaczyć mogło. — Oho! stróż! jaki tam stróż! ozwał się znany głos, stróż leży w mojéj ciupie! — Crockston! to ty? wykrzyknął p. Halliburtt. — Potém, potém, drogi panie!... teraz płyńmy!... płyńmy co najprędzéj; idzie tu o życie!... I wszyscy trzéj pośpieszyli do łodzi. — Odbijaj! zakomenderował kapitan — i łódź jak ryba ślizgnęła się po ciemnych falach.